This invention relates to a method of preparing an information reading apparatus for reading information recorded on a disk in a disk reproducing device and an objective lens suspension body utilized for preparing the same and, more particularly, to a method and an objective lens suspension body for assembling an actuator means for positioning the objective lens disposed in the disk reproduction device.
Generally, in a photodisk device such as a compact disk, the photodisk is positioned in the reproduction device and the information on the disk is read by a information reading device, i.e., a pickup means, disposed above the photodisk device, while rotating the photodisk.
A general pickup means comprises a body, which is movable in a radial direction of a photodisk by means of a carriage servo-mechanism. A base is secured on the upper surface of the body, and a holder for supporting an objective lens is suspended by the base through a plurality of, such as four, tubes formed of wires or rubber dampers. The holder is movable in vertical and bilateral directions by means of electromagnetic mechanisms disposed on both the sides of the holder. The tubes, the holder and the electromagnetic mechanisms constitute an actuator means for positioning the objective lens with respect to a compact disk.
The assembling of the actuator means of the structure described above is carried out by means of a specific jig and one jig is required to assemble one actuator means. In the conventional actuator assembling method by using such specific jig, it is difficult to carry out the assembling of the actuator means with high accuracy and to perform mass-production thereof. Moreover, it is also difficult to position the objective lens with high precision because of the performance of the jig itself to be used.